1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rudder for ships with a rudder blade (2) swivellable due to a bearing (4) and a fin (3) linked thereon, a fin control device (S) comprising control elements (10, 11, 12) which are placed outside the rudder blade (2) in the vicinity of the bearing between a hull (6) and the rudder blade (2),
2. Description of the Related Art
A rudder for water vehicles is known from the German publication laid to public inspection 25 55 098. The rudder is placed below the hull and comprises a rudder blade with a rudder post and a fin positioned swivellable on the rudder blade. The fin is swivellable by control elements. The rudder blade is supported due to a rudder trunk bearing.
In this known solution, it is disadvantageous that the fin control is not protected against external influences such as pressure, strokes or impact shock.